


All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)

by flowerhouse5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kid Fic, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhouse5/pseuds/flowerhouse5
Summary: 윈터 솔져의 임무의 끝이 가까웠다. 하워드 스타크와 마리아 스타크는 4살 자녀를 솔져에게 맡기며 죽었다. 단숨에 목을 비틀면 임무는 끝났지만, 솔져는 할 수 없었다.윈터 솔져는 토니 스타크를 죽이는 대신, 자신의 방법으로 아이를 기른다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609838) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> AvocadoLove 님의 All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) 한국어 번역입니다.

잎사귀는 색을 잃었고, 하늘은 흐렸다. 나는 어느 겨울 날을 걸었다... 

 

*

 

롤스 로이스의 타이어는 자갈을 밟는 소리를 냈을 때가 되어서야 시골 길에 들어섰다. 윈터 솔져는 조준경으로 보고 있었고 기척 없이 손가락을 방아쇠에 올렸다. 이미 자리를 잡은 지 몇 시간이 흘렀다. 지난 이 주 동안 지금처럼 목표물을 지켜 보았다. 목표물의 이동 경로는 충분히 예측할 수 있었다.

오늘은 짧지 않은 일주일의 일정 중 교외의 사유지를 둘러보는 첫 날이었다. 아마 월요일까지 아무도 찾지 않을 것이 분명했다. 

솔져는 신중하게 조준했다. 만약 실수를 한다면, 목표물들을 개별적으로 처리해야 했다. 현재의 방법이 보다 깔끔했다.

총알이 발사되었다.

소음기를 장착한 총알은 조용했지만 구멍이 난 타이어는 요란했다. 값이 나가는 롤스로이스는 넓어진 시골 길 앞에서 마지막으로 회전했다. 차량은 완만한 샛길로 자빠졌으나 이내 샛길 옆의 가파른 골짜기로 튀어 미끄러졌다.

솔져는 모든 동작에 신중을 기하며 라이플을 메고 비탈을 내려와 마른 가지 더미를 가져왔다. 이곳의 잔해는 누구도 찾을 수 없어야 했다.

롤스로이스는 두 번을 굴러 떨어져 협곡의 아래에서 자란 오크 나무에 몸뚱이를 박았다. 여자는 자리에서 튕겨졌다. 마리아 스타크. 그녀는 사망했다. 솔져는 머릿속에 있는 목록에서 이름에 가위표를 칠했다.

솔져는 문을 뜯어내고 내부를 살폈다. 

하워드 스타크의 입가에서 핏방울을 떨어졌다. 그는 뒷자석에서 비명을 지르는 네살배기 어린 아들을 지키기 위해 축축하고 엉망인 숨을 몰아 쉬며 힘겹게 눈을 뜨고 있었다. 

하워드 스타크는 솔져를 보자마자 놀란 기색이 역력했다. 그의 시선에는 분노나 두려움이 담겨져 있지 않았다. 이전 목표물에서는 찾을 수 없었던 감정이 잠시나마 솔져를 멈추게 했다.

“버키,” 남자가 신음했다. 안전벨트를 쥐뜯는 남자의 눈은 초첨이 없었다. 그는 죽어갔다. “토니를 데려가… 내 아들을 돌봐주게.”

그 이름은 솔져의 머릿속을 몇 분 헤집었다.

 

하워드는 숨이 거칠어졌을 때, 경련했고, 눈을 반 쯤 뜬 채로 죽었다.

아이는 눈물 자국으로 얼굴이 엉망인데다 여즉 울었지만 다친 곳은 없어보였고 어린이용 안전 벨트를 재빠른 손으로 풀었다.

솔져는 몸부림을 치는 아이를 붙잡아 차에서 끌어냈다. 금속으로 만들어진 손은 아이의 입과 코를 틀어막았다. 아이의 동공은 크게 확장되어 공포로 채워졌다. 그리고 조용해졌다.

단번에 목을 부러뜨린다면 모든 것이 끝난다.

솔져의 주머니엔 라이터가 있었다. 라이터는 충돌 사고가 난 차량이 만들어낸 불꽃이 마른 나뭇가지와 만나 비극으로 이어졌다는 추측을 만들고, 화염은 솔져가 이곳에 있었다는 모든 증거를 없앨 예정이었다.

버키… 내 아들을 돌봐주게.

임무를 끝내야 해, 솔져는 생각했다.

버키, 내 아들을 돌봐주게.

버키...

솔져는 손을 떨어트렸다. 아이는 비명을 질렀고 몸을 뒤틀었으며 솔져를 깨물려고 했으나 솔져는 더 강한 적들과 싸웠다. 비명 소리는 쓸모 없었다. 솔져는 토니를 한 팔로 들고 불을 붙인 뒤 숲 속으로 몸을 돌렸다. 1/4 마일 만큼 왔을 무렵, 아이는 지쳐서 훌쩍였다.

솔져는 잠시 아이의 엉덩이를 받쳐들었다.

임무는 끝났다. 자신은 되돌아가야 한다.

어째서? 내가 왜 그래야 하지?

솔져는 멈추어서 고개를 흔들었다. 적막함만 존재하던 공간에 두번째 생각이 맴돌았다. 임무 뿐이다.  
그리고 계속해서 움직였다. 그러나… 어디로 가는 걸까?

솔져는 자신의 임무를 다 하기 전까지 돌아갈 수 없었다. 아이는 살아있다. 임무는 끝나지 않았다. 솔져는 결국 아이를 죽이는 것을 상상했다.

그러나 자신은 원하지 않음을 깨닫는다.

솔져는 다시 멈추었다. “토니.”

솔져의 입은 명령을 확인하는 용도를 제외하고 늘 다물려 있었기에 입에서 나온 단어는 매우 어색했다. 

 

아이는 자신의 이름에 반응했다. 이번에는 해치려는 의도 없이, 솔져는 자신의 손으로 아이의 뒷목을 쓰다듬었다. 어째서 이런 행동을 했는지는 스스로도 깨닫지 못했지만 아이는 그 손길에 울음기 섞인 단어를 내뱉었다.

"자비스가 보고 싶어." 아이가 흐느꼈다.

"지금은 안전해." 솔져가 말했다.

 

*

 

솔져는 차량도, 다른 이동 수단도 없었기에 산줄기를 걸으며 추적을 피했다.

불길이 꽤 커져서 소방당국에 연락이 닿은 모양이었다.토니는 여러 대의 사이렌이 들리자 고개를 들었다. 길을 멈춘 솔져는 자신을 똑바로 쳐다보는 아이의 얼굴을 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

"조용히 있어. 비명 소리가 다른 사람에게 들린다면, 넌 죽어."

죽음이란 단어에 토니는 몸을 움츠렸다. 어린 아이들은 보통 죽음이란 개념이 생소할텐데도 불구하고.

"하지만... 소방관은 좋은 사람들이잖아요."

솔져는 고개를 저으며 조심스럽게 단어를 골랐다. "나쁜 사람들은 어디에나 곳에 있다."

자신도 나쁜 사람임을, 솔져는 말하지 않았다.

토니는 조용하게 다시 울었다. 

솔져는 계속해서 가장 가까운 마을로 향했다.

 

솔져는 몇 번 씩이나 아이를 죽이지 못한 사실을 잊고 두 번, 세 번, 집결지로 돌아가려고 했다. 

아니야. 아이는 살아야 해. 토니. 버키. 내 아들을 부탁하네.

꾸준히 버둥거리는 토니는 충분히 자신과의 싸움에 도움이 되었다. "놔줘! 싫어! 싫어! 내려줘! 집에 갈거야!"

솔져는 매 번 멈추어서 아이가 혼자 지쳐 잠잠할 때까지 아이를 누르고 입을 막았다. 아이가 조용해지면, 솔져는 다시 이동했다.

 

*

 

마을 외곽에는 작은 여관이 있었다. 솔져는 임무를 수행하기 위해 받았던 보잘 것 없는 돈으로 밤을 보낼 만한 방 한 칸을 빌렸다. 토니는 내려놓자마자 빠르게 달려나가 의자 아래에 숨었다. 토니의 얇은 팔에는 손가락 만한 크기의 멍이 몇 개 들었다. 

솔져는 자신의 힘이 얼만큼 강한지, 어떻게 해야 부상을 만들 수 있는지를 알았고, 멍이 생길 만큼 아이를 오랫 동안 붙잡지 않았다. 의도한 게 아니었다.

그 때 솔져는 아이가 더 이상 엄마와 아빠 때문에 울지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 그 점은 괴로웠지만 어쨌든 솔져에게 원하지 않는 관심을 부른 것은 학대의 흔적이었다.

입에서 느리게 나오는 단어들은 매우 낯설었다. "배가.. 고프니?"

솔져를 바라보는 토니의 동공은 확장되어 겁으로 물들었다. 

"목 말라?" 솔져가 물었다.

아이는 끄덕였다.

개수대에 오래된 플라스틱 컵이 있었다. 솔져는 컵을 가득 채워 몸을 뒤로 젖히는 아이 옆에 두었고 토니는 컵을 낚아 채어 허겁지겁 마셨다.

"천천히," 솔져가 말했다. "탈이 날 거다."

아이는 솔져가 탈이 난다고 말을 했을 때, 더 빨리 마셨다.

 

솔져는 아이를 욕실로 데리고 가서 할 수 있는 한 최선을 다해 씻겼다.

"엄마와 아빠는 어디에 있어요?" 토니가 샤워기의 차가운 물줄기 아래서 떨며 물었다. "아직도 차에 있어요?"

"그래." 

"그러면 제가 여기에 있는 걸 알아요?"

"알아." 이 말은 사실이었다. 죽은 자는 모든 것을 아는 법이었다. 

"집에 가요?" 토니가 물었다. 

솔져는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 단지 아이의 옷가지를 커튼 대에 널 뿐이었다. 

토니는 결국 다시 울음기를 참지 못했지만 딸국질을 하는 것에서 그쳤다. 눈물을 모두 쏟아냈기 때문이었다. 아이를 침대에 눕힌 솔져는 아이가 잠이 들 때까지 옆에 앉았다. 

 

*

 

다음 날, 솔져는 옆 방에서 차를 훔쳤다. 토니는 주차장에서 도망치려고 했으나 쉽게 잡혔다.

토니는 악을 쓰며 날카롭게 개조한 펜으로 솔져를 찔렀다. 

아이는 즉석에서 만든 무기가 아니라, 솔져의 주의를 지금까지 끌었다는 점에서 아주 똑똑했다. 솔져는 아이가 달아나기 전까지 잠시 동안 감탄했다. 

솔져는 반항하는 토니를 뒷자석에 앉히고 토니의 발목과 자신의 신발을 묶은 채로 운전했다.

 

하루가 거의 저물때, 토니의 저항은 화를 내는 것으로 변모했다.

"집에 갈거야! 집에 보내줘 당장! 자비스가 보고싶어!" 아이가 악다구니를 쓰며 솔져가 앉은 앞좌석을 주먹으로 내리쳤다. "지금! 당장! 지금! 당장!"

하지만 솔져는 미동도 하지 않았다. 몇 시간이 지나자, 차 안은 시무룩한 침묵으로 가득 채워졌다.

그들은 시골 길로 다녔다. 

아이는 셋째 날 부모님의 행방을 묻는 질문에 답이 없었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 마찬가지로 우리가 어디를 가는지(솔져 스스로도 계속 갈 뿐이었다.) 말해주지 않았다. 그렇기에 토니는 질문을 멈추지 않았다. 

"우리는 왜 만날 차를 바꿔타요? 왜 한 손에만 장갑을 꼈어요? 우리 밥 먹어요? 배고파요. 햄버거 먹고 싶어요. 자비스는 언제 봐요? 차는 언제 멈춰요? 눈에 뭐 칠한 거에요? 오줌 싸고 싶어요. 멈추면 안되요? 비행기가 더 빠른데 왜 운전해서 가요?" 

솔져가 마침내 말했다. "나쁜 사람들이 쫓아와. 최대한 도망쳐야해. 난 너를 지킬거야." 

"이름이 뭐에요?" 토니가 불쑥 물었다.

"버키." 

솔져는 전혀 예상하지 못한 단어가 갑작스레 튀어나온 바람에 깜짝 놀라서 길가에 차를 거의 들이받을 뻔 했다.

토니는 다시 두려움에 울기 시작했다. 차 사고 때문이리라. 

솔져는 기계 팔이 핸들을 움푹 파이게 만들 정도로 붙들었다. 심장은 터질 듯이 뛰었다. 이유는 불명이었다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) by AvocadoLove. 
> 
> AvocadoLove 님의 All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) 한국어 번역입니다.

처음에는 자신이 어떻게 이런 지식들을 습득했는지 궁금했다. 

 

깨어났을 때를 떠올려보면 임무, 그러니까 목표물에게 있을 지도 모르는 변수를 들었던 사실은 기억 했다. 그러나 어떻게 은신해야 하는지는 해당 사항이 없었다. 필요한 물품은 다른 장소에서 조금씩 훔쳐야 한다거나, 또는 자주 이동 수단을 바꿔야 하거나 끊임 없이 장소를 바꾸어야 한다는 것, 낮에 자고 밤에 움직여야 한다는 것, 자물쇠를 따는 법이나, 아침에는, 점심에는, 저녁에는 어떤 음식이 가장 좋은지... 솔져는 수천가지를 알고 있었다.

 

오로지 임무만 있었다. 하지만 배우고 질문하는 토니를 보면서, 자신은 어떻게 이런 지식들을 알게 되었는지 궁금해졌다. 물론, 솔져도 한 때 어린 아이였다.

솔져는 아무 것도 기억하지 못했다.

 

한 주가 지나갈 때 까지 토니는 평범한 아이로 돌아간 듯 했다. 그리고 평범한 토니는 시끄러웠다. 뒷자석에서 끊임 없이 흘러나오는 참새 같은 수다는, 임무와 돌아갈 수 없는 이유를 상기하는 솔져의 마음을 메꾸었다.

 

가끔씩 복귀해야 한다는, 실패한 임무를 보고해야 한다는 강박은 목구멍에서부터 느껴졌다. 목이 졸렸다. 솔져는 불안을 구석으로 밀어넣고 잠잠해지기를 기다렸다.

 

어느 날이었다. 솔져는 자신이 아이를 잘못되게 할까 두려움에 잠식되어 운전조차 할 수 없었다. 

 

토니를 죽일거야.

 

분명, 그렇게 할 테지.

 

그들이 묵을 여관은 시간 단위로 빌려야 했고, 솔져는 24시간을 지불했다. 길의 모퉁이에서 멀지 않은 곳에 불우한 환경을 가진 아이들을 위한 기부 상자가 놓여져 있었다. 솔져는 상자를 부수고 적당히 토니의 나이에 맞는 한 무더기의 책과 장난감 로봇 하나를 꺼냈다.

 

"Little Golden Books?" 토니가 거듭 말했다. "아기들을 위한 책이잖아. 난 4살이에요, 2개월 하고도 15일이 더 지났다구요... 애가 아니야!"

 

"읽어." 등을 기대며 솔져가 말했다. 스스로 생각하기에도 -- 어떻게 아는 지는 모른다 -- 토니의 수준은 이 책보다 높았다. 감독관이 솔져를 불렀다. 솔져의 모든 것이 복귀하라며 비명을 질렀다... 하지만 그렇게 하지 않을 이유가 있다. "소리 내서."

 

토니는 노려보며 책 더미 중 한 권을 집었다. 토니는 거부할 수 없을만큼 솔져를 충분히 두려워 했다.

 

토니는 빠르게 읽었다. 마치 할 수 있다는 것 보여주기라도 하는 것처럼.

 

솔져는 눈을 감았고 아이의 목소리가 자신을 씻기도록 두자, 고요 속으로, 빠져들었다.

 

결국 토니는 모르는 단어를 발견했다.

 

솔져는 눈을 떠서 발갛게 뺨을 물들이며 단어를 읽으려고 애쓰는 토니를 보았다. 토니는 포기하며 솔져를 쳐다보았다.

 

"난 바보가 아니에요!" 토니가 열을 냈다. 

 

"그래." 솔져가 동의했다. 몇 몇의 4살 배기들은 글을 읽을 순 있어도 토니 수준은 아니었다. 솔져는 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. 읽기를 중단한 탓에 토니는 긴장했다. 솔져는 장갑을 낀 금속 손으로 문제의 단어를 가볍게 두드렸다. "공중제비Somersault," 뒤 편에 기대며 솔져가 말했다. 

토니는 종이를 보았다가 솔져를 보았고 이번에는 전보다 약간 느리게, 읽기 시작했다. 

 

몇 시간이 지나자, 돌아가야 한다는 편집 증세 희미해졌다.

솔져는 토니에게 로봇 장난감을 주었다. 아이는 미심쩍어하며 가져가서는 개조한 플라스틱 포크를 드라이버 삼아 얼마 동안 분해했다.

 

솔져는 분해된 조각들을 보고 찌푸렸다. "마음에 안들어?"

 

"더 재밌게 만들려고요." 토니는 얼굴 쪽의 나사를 조이더니 다리는 없애며 말했다. "지금 모습은 진짜 지루하잖아요. 그렇지만 바꿀 수 있어요."

 

솔져는 고개를 끄덕이며 작은 미소를 지었다. 토니는 처음으로 솔져에게 다가갔다.

* 

 

토니는 지난 이틀 간 도망치려 하지 않았지만 솔져는 방심하지 않았다. 솔져는 감히 아이를 혼자 둘 수 없었으므로, 텍사스의 엘 파소 외각에 위치한 작고 파리가 날리는 가게에 아이를 데리고 먹을 것을 샀다. 

 

한 여자가 물건을 담을 때 토니를 발견하고 웃음을 지었다. "학교에 갈 법한 나이처럼 보이네요." 여자는 솔져에게 말했다. "내 딸은 애들을 가르쳐요. 당신 아들을 잘 돌봐줄거에요."

 

토니는 바로 고개를 돌렸다. "우리 아빠가--"

 

솔져는 아이의 뒷목을 조심스럽게 잡았다. 아이는 움찔하며 입을 다물었다.

그 날 밤, 솔져는 토니에게 두 가지 목적을 갖고 기초 러시아어를 가르쳤다. 하나는 아이의 활동적인 성향을 지키기 위해서, 다른 하나는 아이와 자유로운 의사 소통--'아이가 원한다면'이란 조건이 붙긴 하지만--을 나누기 위해서였다.

 

토니는 스폰지처럼 언어를 배웠고, 토니를 가르치는 일은 솔져에게 평안을 가져다 주었다. 

 

*

 

솔져는 토니가 잠이 들었음을 확인하고 라디오를 틀었다. 라디오는 뉴욕 북부에서 일어난 스타크 가족의 비극적인 죽음을 다루었다. 타버린 잔해 속에는 세 구가 아닌, 두 구의 시체 뿐이라는 내용을 송출했다.

조그맣고 어린 토니 스타크는 부모님을 죽인 차 사고에서 살아남았으며 아마 근처의 숲 속에서 길을 잃어버렸을 것이라고 추측과 함께.

 

주 단위의 수색과 구조 작업은 빠르게 진행 중이었다.

 

아이를 찾지 못한다면 유괴 사건으로 초점을 바꿀 것을 알았기에 솔져와 토니는 그 전에 이 나라를 벗어나야 했다.

 

*

 

"쥬스 마셔." 솔져가 말했다.

 

토니는 쥬스를 마시곤 코를 찡그렸다. "신기한 맛이 나요."

 

솔져는 자신이 말한 러시아어 문장을 토니가 따라할 때까지 들은 체도 안했다. 토니는 무시당하는 것을 싫어했고, 따라서 토니를 움직이게 하는 유용한 도구가 되었다.

 

"포도 쥬스야." 솔져가 대답하고는 토니에게 다른 컵을 내밀었다. "꼬마를 강하게 해주지." 

"꼬마 아니에요!" 토니가 (러시아어로, 솔져는 기억해두었다.) 반항했지만 휴식을 끝내진 않았다. 20분 후에, 토니는 낡고 먼지가 덮인 소파에서 스스로도 모르는 사이에 잠이 들었다. 솔져는 토니의 맥박과 호흡을 확인한 후, 안심하며 쥬스에 감기약을 타고 아이를 따뜻하게 해주었다.

 

솔져는 엘 파소에서 겪었던 위험한 상황을 재발시킬 순 없었다.

솔져는 오후에 못다 구매한 물품을 샀다. 쇼핑 카트 안에 지치고 곤히 잠든 남자 아이를 본 사람은 두 번 다시 없었다. 

 

앞으로 일주일 간은 거의 걸어서 이동할 예정이었다.

 

*

 

다음날 저녁, 솔져는 비탈진 협곡에 주차하고 토니에게 내리라고 말했다. 물건들을 조심스럽게 꺼내고 주차 브레이크를 풀자, 차량은 마른 개울로 굴러 떨어졌다. 다음에 내리는 비가 차량을 쓸어 버릴 것이다. 

 

"들어." 솔져는 토니에게 어린이용 크기의 배낭을 주었다.

 

토니는 배낭을 보았다가 펼쳐진 사막으로 눈을 옮겼다. 죄 주황색과 황갈색, 아지랑이의 연속이었다. "자비스 보러 가는거에요?" 토니는 가족이나 집사에 대한 질문을 해봤자, 답변을 듣지 못함을 알았기에 기계적으로 물었다. 물음의 빈도는 점점 줄어들었다.

 

"영어는 쓰지마." 솔져가 대답했다. "러시아어만 써."

 

오래 씩씩거린 뒤 짜증이 섞인 한숨을 쉬긴 했어도, 토니는 훨씬 큰 짐을 멘 솔져가 비탈을 내려갈 때 뒤를 좇았다.

 

"우리 어디가요?" 토니가 몇 분 있다가 러시아어로 물었다. 토니의 발음은 수준급이었다.

"몬테레이."

 

"왜요?"

 

솔져는 고민했다. 지금까지는 토니가 물어보는대로 말해주지 않았다. 그러나 사막 속에서는, 듣는 이가 없었다. "누에보 레온의 주도는 사람이 많아서 숨어 살기에 적당해. 정부는 부패 했고 공무원들은 뇌물을 좋아하지."

 

"왜요?" 토니가 재차 물었다.

 

"우리를 다치게 할 사람들에게 쫓기고 있으니까."

 

토니는 마치 누군가가 덤불에서 뛰쳐나오기를 바라는 것처럼 주변을 돌아보다가 솔져의 발치를 따라잡기 위해 걸음을 빨리 했다.

 

"차는 왜 부쉈어요?"

 

솔져는 토니가 저의 부모를 죽였던 임무를 말한 것이 아닐까, 추측했다. "그래," 솔져는 솔직하게 말했다. "그 사람... 들은 너 같은 어린 아이를 두 번 씩이나 죽이려 들지 않을거야." 솔져는 거의 저지를 뻔 했지만, 사실이었다.

 

순간적으로 공포를 느낀 토니의 눈이 커졌다. 솔져는 자신이 어째서 이런 행동을 하는지, 이유를 모른 채 아이의 자그마한 어깨에 손을 올렸다.

"이번 여행은 힘들고 위험하지만," 솔져가 아이를 내려다보며 말했다. "늘 네 곁에 있을거야." 

 

*

 

미국 국경을 순찰하는 공무원들은 다른 방법으로 멕시코를 방문하는 이민자들을 찾는 일에 익숙하지 않다. 솔져와 토니는 잡히지 않았다.

 

익숙한 길이었다. 솔져는 미국에서 도망치기 전에도 이곳을 알았다. 비록 언제였는지 기억할 수 없지만... 왜 기억하지 못하는걸까? 다른 임무들도 머릿속에서 지워진 것은 매한가지였지만, 어쨌든 수행한 기억은 남아있다.

 

예전의 솔져는, 누구였던가?

 

토니가 두려움을 극복하면서, 사막을 건너는 일은 모험으로 변모했다. 토니는 모든 나무와, 식물과, 동물을 궁금해 했다. 토니가 방울뱀을 집으려고 했을 때, 솔져는 심장에 마비가 오는 줄 알았다.

 

그들은 서늘한 저녁과 밤에 이동했고, 오후 중 가장 더울 때 잠을 잤다. 하지만 아이는 끊임 없이 말을 했고, 쉽게 지쳤으며, 따라서 계획보다 자주 쉬어야 했다. 솔져가 일정은 예정보다 늦추어 졌다. 

 

자신이 살기 위해서는 아이를 버려야 했다. 그것이 유일한 방법이었다. 또는 자살하거나. 약한 자가 있을 곳은 없었다. 세상은 원래 그랬다. 동정할 여유 따윈 없었다.

 

선택하기가 괴로웠다.

 

물은 길게 보아야 하루치가 남았고 이 속도라면 최소 4일은 더 가야 했다. 아이의 발은 퉁퉁 부었고, 아이는 짜증을 쉽게 냈으며, 아주 지쳤다. 솔져는 결론을 내렸다.

 

귀한 물을 제외하고 최후까지 지니고 있던 물품을 모두 버렸다. 솔져는 아이의 다리는 팔에 걸고, 안은 뒤 걷기를 계속했다.

 

아이는 잠들었다. 아이의 팔은 넘어지지 않기 위해 솔져의 목에 걸려 있었다. 솔져는 끔찍한 더위가 저녁 때로 바뀔 때까지 걸었다.

새벽 녘이 틀 때도, 솔져는 여전히 걸었다. 근육은 타는 것 같았다. 마른 혀 위에 내려 앉은 목마름은 '지금 멈추지 않으면 다시 일어날 수 없어'라고 속삭였다.

 

솔져는 걷는 동안, 다 갈라진 목소리로 더디게 곡조를 흥얼거렸다. 몇 년 후에야 이 노래가 'The Star Spangled Man With a Plan' 이었음을 깨닫는다.

그날 밤, 그들은 멕시코 국경 마을에 도착했다.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) by AvocadoLove. 
> 
> AvocadoLove 님의 All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) 한국어 번역입니다.

솔져와 토니는 모두 머리색이 검었다. 하지만 밝은 피부색과 유럽인의 외형은 눈에 잘 띄었기에 솔져는 쓸 데 없는 이목을 조금이라도 받지 않기 위해 노력했다. 

 

토니는 러시아어보다 더 쉽게 스페인어를 배웠다. 곧 솔져는 영어를 완전히 금지했다. 토니 스타크를 찾는 이들은 영어를 쓰는 미국 아이를 먼저 찾으리라.

 

그들은 이름을 바꾸고 모든 마을에서 사연을 만들어 냈다. 하루에 한 번 씩 그럴 때도 있었다. 솔져는 매 번 식사 하기 전, 밤에 잠 들기 전, 토니에게 새로운 신분을 여러 번 말하게 했다.

 

토니에겐 침대 맡에서 듣는 동화였다. 삶과 죽음이 그 안에 있었다.

 

"나는 아샤고 너는 안톤이야. 우리는 멕시코 시티에서 왔고 일 자리를 구하려고 북부로 가고 있어. 따라해."

 

"나는 에두아르도고 너는 마누엘이야. 우리는 과나후아토에 살고 산 루이스 포토시에 엄마와 두 명의 자매를 만나러 왔어. 따라해."

"나는 나자로고 너는 에이단이야. 아픈 할머니를 돌보기 위해 코수모로 가고 있어. 따라해."

 

"계속 반복해. 러시아어하고 스페인어로."

 

* 

 

그들은 가끔씩 작은 아파트를 빌려 꽤 오랫동안 한 곳에 머물렀다. 토니는 모든 전자 제품을 분해 한 뒤, 다른 때는 볼 수 없는 인내심을 가지고 몇 시간 동안 다시 조립 했다. 

 

솔져는 토니가 개조한 물건을 팔도록 내버려 두었고, 약간의 돈이 부수적으로 벌렸다. 나머지는 솔져가 부주의한 여행객으로부터 챙겼다. 

돌아가서 실패한 임무를 보고해야 한다는 강박은 거의 자취를 감추었다. 마음 한 구석에 도사리고 있는 압박감은 이를 악물고 참으면 쉽게 떨쳐졌다.

 

부모나 자비스를 언급하는 토니는 보기 드물어졌다.

그러나 토니는 자신의 생일까지 잊은 것은 아니었기에 몇 주 전부터 솔져에게 졸랐다.

 

생일 당일에는 작은 수학 문제집 꾸러미를 선물 받았다. (솔져는 인근 부유한 지역에서 단 두 장만 풀린 채로 버려진 문제집을 찾았다.)

 

토니는 날아갈 듯이 기뻐하면서 조막만한 손에 몽당 연필을 들고 바로 꾸러미를 헤쳤다. 

 

시간이 지나고, 솔져는 깊이 생각하며 빈 종이를 채워가는 아이를 발견했다.

 

"그게 뭐야?" 아이에게 실수를 한 것은 아닌지 걱정하며 솔져가 물었다. 토니는 장난감을 분해하는 걸 더 좋아할지도 몰랐다.

 

토니는 한 손은 맨 위의 책에 올려 놓고 어깨를 으쓱였다. "아무 것도 아니에요." 한숨을 쉬었다. "그냥... 오늘은 토마스고 어제는 마르코였어요, 작년에는 내내 토니였는데... 그 전에는 뭐였는지 생각이 안나요." 

 

솔져는 토니의 대답을 곰곰히 생각했다. 토니는 명석했지만 세상은 아는 만큼 보이기 마련이었다. 아이는 아주 어렸다. 그렇기에 자주 신분을 바꾸는 일은 평범하지 않다는 사실을 알지 못했다.

 

거짓말은 가장 쉬운 방법이었으나 솔져는 아이의 신변과 연관된 일이 아니면 되도록 거짓말을 하지 않으려고 했다. 

 

"나는 내 생일을 몰라." 솔져가 말했다. 사실이었다. 솔져는 자신의 생일을 기억하지 못했다. 심지어는 진짜 나이까지도. 먹을 만큼 먹지 않았을까, 추측할 뿐이었다.

 

아이는 솔져를 올려다보았다. "그래도 이름이 뭔지는 알잖아요?"

 

머릿속이 새하얗게 변했다. "제임스였을 거야." 이름 역시 정확하진 않지만, 솔져가 말했다. 

 

"아." 토니는 문제집으로 돌아갔고, 솔져는 안심했다. 아이는 더 묻지 않았다.

 

*

 

토니는 가는 곳마다 친구들을 사귀었다. 어느 화창한 봄 날, 솔져는 근처에 사는 아이들 한 무리와 이곳 아이들만이 아는 복잡한 규칙을 가진 땅따먹기를 하며 노는 토니를 보았다. 

엄마들은 저녁을 먹으라며 아이들을 불렀고 한 아이는 토니에게 같이 저녁을 먹자고 했다.

 

친구의 엄마는 솔져를 보며 부드럽게 웃었다. "먼저 물어봐야지." 토니는 여자가 말하는 것을 들었다.

 

아이들 사이에서 짧은 이야기가 오갔다. 토니는 눈알을 도르륵 굴리다가 솔져에게 달려갔다. "아빠. 디에고네 엄마가 저녁을 같이 먹재요. 허락해 주세요," 토니는 러시아어로 말했다.

 

솔져는 기분 좋게 고개를 끄덕였다. 친구에게 달려간 토니는 스페인어로 "아빠가 괜찮대!"라며 소리를 질렀다. 솔져의 얼굴에는 놀람이 나타났지만 곧 사라졌다.

 

물론, 솔져는 다른 사람들에게는 의심을 사지 않기 위해서, 심지어는 토니가 듣고 있을 때에도 토니를 아들로 불렀다. 토니가 이유를 궁금해 한지도 벌써 1년 째였다.

 

솔져는 오늘 아침, 자비에란 이름의 아버지와 루카스란 이름의 아들로 구성된 배경 이야기를 만들었고 토니는 그 설정을 따랐다. 솔져는 토니가 자신을 아빠라고 불렀을 때, 자신이 왜 놀라워 했는지 알지 못했다.

 

또한 자신의 가슴에 퍼지는 기묘한 따뜻함이 무엇인지도 알지 못했기에 솔져는 그것을 불필요한 것으로 치부했다.

 

식사는 맛있었다. 디에고의 엄마는 어떻게 식사를 준비해야 하는 지 알았고 낯선 사람들과 함께 접시를 비우는 것을 좋아했다.

 

"장갑은 왜 꼈나요?" 디에고가 솔져의 장갑으로 덮인 금속 손을 보며 물었다. 날은 더웠지만, 솔져는 긴 소매의 옷을 입고 있었다.

 

"화상 때문이야," 토니가 말했다. 토니는 자신이 정답을 알고 있을 때 말하는 것을 좋아했다. "내가 봤는데, 엄청 징그러워." 토니의 말은 사실이 아니었으나 -- 솔져는 토니가 보고 있을 때 장갑을 벗은 적이 없었다.

 

"미안해요," 디에고의 엄마가 말했다. "어쩌다가 그러셨어요?"

 

"열차 사고였어요." 솔져가 말을 이었다. 비록 자신이 어쩌다 화상을 입었는지 몰랐지만, 어쨌든 생각해 둔 그럴싸한 이야기가 많았다. "토니는 테이블 반대편에 앉은 솔져를 향해 자신이 한 것보다 나은 생각을 말해야 한다는 듯이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "오래 전에요." 자신의 접시를 내려다 보며 말을 붙였다.

 

잔잔하게 웃은 여자는 솔져에게 관심이 많았다. 솔져는 여자의 눈을 읽었다. 여자는 친절했지만, 호기심은 독이었다.

 

다음 날 저녁, 솔져와 토니는 다시 짐을 싸고 이동했다.

 

*

 

토니가 여섯 살 때, 솔져가 가게에서 돌아와 본 것은 배를 깔고 엎드린 토니와 그 옆에 펼쳐진 한 무더기의 알록달록한 만화책이었다.

 

"어디서 났어?" 솔져가 식료품의 포장을 풀며 말했다.

 

"어떤 부자 미국인이 던지고 갔더라구요. 랑 다른 애들이 쓰레기통에서 찾았어요." 토니가 말했다. "캡틴 아메리카 만화책이에요. 저녁은 뭐에요?"

 

둔한 통증이 마음 한 켠을 찔렀다. 솔져는 대답 대신, 머리를 흔들었다. 솔져의 손에 들린 망고는 목적지를 잃었다.

 

솔져는 펼쳐진 만화책으로 가서 발치에 닿는 책 한 권을 보았다. 포르투갈어로 번역된 미국 만화의 해적판이었다. 솔져는 포르투갈어를 몰랐고 토니는 읽을 수 없었다. 하지만 토니는 그림을 보는 것을 좋아 했다.

캡틴 아메리카의 200년 전쟁Captain America's Bicentennial Battles은 영어로 되어 있었다. 표지에는 빨갛고, 하얗고, 파란 둥근 방패를 든 사각 턱의 금발 남자가 있었다. 망고는 손 끝에서 흘러내려 바닥에 떨어졌다. 쏟아지는 두통은 곧바로 눈이 먼 것 같은 착각을 안겨주었다. 버키는 구역질을 느끼며 쓰러질 듯이 쓰레기통으로 향했다. 그러나 범람하는 기억에 비하면 아무 것도, 아무 것도 아니었다.

 

솔져는 모든 것이 기억났다. 모든 것을 기억했다.

 

스티브, 참전, 하이드라 기지, 스티브, 기차, 스티브. 한 쪽 팔이 없어진 채로 하이드라의 감옥에서 일어난 일, 자신을 가둔 이들과 싸우고, 지고, 버키 반즈가 가라 앉고 윈터 솔져가 되기 전, 마지막으로 떠올렸던 스티브. 

 

버키는 소파에 몸을 말고 머리를 쥐었다. 윈터 솔져가 되어 죽였던 남자와 여자 모두가 눈 앞에 나타났다. 버키는 떨며 냄새 나는 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻었다. 잔상을 지워내려고 애썼지만 사라지지 않았다... 너무 많았다...

 

토니가 놀라 버키의 어깨를 흔들며 도와줄 것이 있는지 물었다. 버키가 고개를 저었다. 그것 말고는 할 수 있는게 없었다. 꽉 다문 입을 벌리면 나올 것은 멈출 수 없는 비명 뿐이었다. 

*

 

버키는 다음 날 깨어났다. 옆에는 몸을 둥글게 만 작고 마른 아이가 있었다. 토니가 차가운 시리얼을 차렸고, 자신은 거절 했던 기억이 드문드문 들었다.

 

버키의 기계 팔은 토니를 조심스럽게 둘러 끌어 안고 있었다. 무거운 책임감이 버키의 어깨를 눌렀다.

 

맙소사, 솔져는 토니를 바라보며 생각했다. 하워드의 아들이잖아. 내가 무슨 짓을 저지른거지? 

 

*

 

버키는 결국 일어났다. 남에게 동정을 받거나 스스로를 연민할 자격은 없었다. 버키는 토니를 위해 아침을 만들었다. (망고는 약간 물렀고 멍이 들었지만 괜찮았다.)

 

버키가 작은 화장실에 스스로를 가두었을 때는 몸을 심하게 떨어 서 있는 것조차 힘들었다. 

 

버키는 화장실 거울 속의 남자를 눈을 크게 뜨고 쳐다 보았다. 남자는 늘 상 보던 모습이었다. 25살, 가죽을 좋아하는 것 같은. 하지만 버키는 1917년에 태어났고, 지난 수십년 간을 냉동과 해동을 반복하며 윈터 솔져로 지냈다. 나이가 들었어야 했는데,

 

그렇지 않았다.

 

"화상을 입은 줄 알았어요."

버키는 토니가 화장실에 들어가 자신을 물끄러미 내다보는 모습을 뒤돌아 보았다. 윈터 솔져는 자신의 팔에 있는 존재를 몰랐지만, 버키에겐 너무 잘 보였다. 끔찍한 붉은 별이 그려진 어깨.

 

"나는..." 버키는 잠시 망설였다. "나쁜 사람들이 내 팔을 가져가서, 이걸 대신 달아줬어."

 

나쁜 거짓말이었다. 그들은 항상 거짓말을 했지만 윈터 솔져는 어떤 것에든 창의적이지 못했고 버키는 연습이 부족했다.

 

토니는 갸우뚱 고개를 기울였고 버키는 토니를 위해 주먹을 꽉 쥐었던 기계 팔을 폈다. 

 

"봐도 되요?" 토니가 숨을 죽이며 물어봤다. "어떻게 움직이는지 봐도 되요?"

 

주방 식탁에서 능숙하고 빠르게 팔뚝 상판의 나사를 풀고 어깨에서 이어지는 핏줄 같은 금속 섬유질을 내려다 보던 토니는 신기하게 생긴 내부를 부드럽고 섬세하게 드라이버로 찔러보았다. 수 개월 동안 이물질로 더럽혀진 톱니 바퀴에 조각을 치우고 부품을 닦아 교체 했다. 새 것 같았다.

 

버키의 뺨 위로 한 줄기 눈물이 흘렀다. 버키는 빠르게 눈물을 지우고 토니의 머리를 거칠게 헝클었다. "잘하네. 꼬마."

 

토니는 잠시 놀란 듯이 보였다. 윈터 솔져는 이렇다 할 감정을 보인 적이 없었지만, 지금은 활짝 웃고 있었다.

 

*

 

버키... 내 아들을 돌봐주게.

 

그럴게.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) by AvocadoLove. 
> 
> AvocadoLove 님의 All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) 한국어 번역입니다.

버키는 침대에서 일어나는 것 조차 버거워했다. 몇 시간 동안 멍하니 있을 때면, 머릿속에선 자신이 수행했던 임무가 선명한 품질로 재생되었다. 버키는 간혹 이성을 잃어 자신이 저지른 모든 일을 산산히 찢어내고 부숴트리고 싶었고, 부당함에 비명을 지르고 싶었다. 이런 하루는 며칠 간 반복되었다. 

 

그들은 성탄절에 전쟁이 끝날 거라고 말했다. 

버키의 육체를 안정하게끔 유지하고, 계속 살 수 있게 만든 유일한 방법은 최후, 그리고 최악의 행동으로부터 비롯된 결과였다.

 

모든 것을 버키에게 의지할 수 밖에 없는 토니는 버키의 분노와 죄책감을 이해할 수 없었다. 버키의 머릿속에서 무슨 일이 일어나는 지간에, 토니는 하루에 세 번 음식을 먹어야 했고, 잠을 잘만한 마른 자리가 필요했으며, 먼지 쌓인 캐비넷에서 찾아낸 기계 동력 수리 책자에 흥분을 했을 때 이해한 척 하는 사람이 필요했다. 

 

기억과 살인을 했던 과거가 밀려들어오면, 버키는 자신을 토니를 피해 자신을 분노와 무너짐 속에 혼자 두었다.

반면에 괜찮은 날들도 있었다. 그런 날들을 보낼 때면 살인을 위해 이용된 도구대신, 평범해진 기분을 느꼈다.

 

버키는 어느 날 욕실이 하나 뿐인 아파트를 일주일 간 빌려준 지저분한 이웃이 벌거벗고 돌아다니는 모습을 보았다. 그리고 생각했다. 아이는 이렇게 자라게 둘 순 없어. 아이에게 더 잘해줘야 해. 

 

그들은 정부 대부분이 제 기능을 못하고 사람들 틈에 사라지기에 적당한 남아메리카로 향해야 해야 했으나 버키는 한 달 동안 안전한 지역에 두 번 쯤 집을 빌려 머물었다.

 

토니는 가끔, 학교에 갔다. 

둘 다 잠을 못 이루는 밤, 버키는 토니에게 전쟁 이야기를 해주었다. -- 배경이 너무 현실적인 나머지 토니는 세계 2차 대전을 기반으로 한 내용임을 깨닫지 못했고, 버키는 자신이 어렸던 코만도스 시절을 회상했다. ( 파리에 있었던 집창촌에 대해선 함구했다. ) 이야기 속의 캡은 스티브였다. -- 두려움을 모르는 코만도스의 리더는 정직했고, 선했으며 항상 승리로 이끌었다고.

 

결과적으로 버키와 토니는 어느 해안가의 평화로운 집에서 너무 오랫동안 머무르게 되었다.

 

세 명의 하이드라 요원이 칠흑 같이 어두운 밤에 공격 했다. 그들은 버키를 생포하고 싶어 했기에 총격전 없이 데려 가려 했다. 윈터 솔져는 하이드라의 대의에 소중한 존재였다.

 

버키는 거실에서 최근에 점검한 기계 팔로 한 명은 목을, 다른 한 명은 갈비뼈를 부숴트려 죽였다. 나머지 한 명은 미간에 총알 구멍을 뚫어 주었다.

 

토니는 버키와 연습을 한대로 침실 벽장에 숨었다. 버키는 손으로 귀를 틀어 막고 공포에 몸을 둥그렇게 만 아이를 찾았다. 

 

버키는 7살 아이를 가볍게 들어올리고 어깨에 아이의 눈을 누르며 집 밖으로 빠져나왔다.

 

토니는 눈을 뜨지 않았고, 버키는 집을 떠나며 불을 질렀다.

 

"눈 감아, 아가야." 시체 사이를 지나가면서 속삭였다. 피 냄새 특유의 비린내가 공기에 퍼졌다. "눈 감아. 눈 감아."

 

토니는 눈을 뜨지 않았고, 버키는 떠날 때 집에 불을 질렀다.

*

 

"그 사람들은 누구에요?"

 

"스스로는 하이드라라고 부르지."

 

"어째서 우리를 엄청 싫어하는거에요?" 

 

"나는... 모르겠어."

 

"그 사람들 기지를 폭파 시켜서 그래요? 코만도스들이랑?"

 

"토니," 버키는 헛웃음을 지으며 말했다. "그냥 폭파 시킨게 아냐. 우리는 부숴트렸어. 그러자 지구 곳곳으로 흩어졌지." 그 과정에서 스티브가 죽었고, 하이드라는 부활했다. 하나의 머리가 잘린 자리에선, 두 개의 머리가 자랐다.

 

토니는 오랫 동안 침묵하다 한숨을 쉬었다. "그 사람들이 엄마를 죽였죠? 그래서 당신은 가끔 슬퍼하는 거고."

 

자동차 사고 -- 윈터 솔져의 마지막 미션 -- 은 거진 4년 전이었다. 토니의 삶에서 절반을 약간 넘긴 햇수였다. 버키는 토니가 자동차 사고와 사고 이전의 기억 같이, 스스로를 혼란스럽게 만드는 일들은 모두 잊은 게 아닐까 생각했다. 버키는 많은 거짓말을 했고 셀 수 없을 만큼 많은 이름들을 사용했다. -- 버키는 가끔 토니가 우리는 부자였다고 다른 아이와 대화를 나누는 것을 들었다. 아이에겐 집사가 있었다. 

 

버키는 토니를 보며 고개를 끄덕였다. "아름다웠어," 버키가 말했다. 언뜻 본 마리아 스타크는 사실이었다. 하워드는 최고가 아니면 결혼하지 않았을테니. "금발에 푸른 눈을 가졌지," 밤에 눈을 감으면 보이는 얼굴이었다. 입맞춤에 웃던, 스티브, 버키가 힘으로 장난을 치자, 스티브는 문자 그대로 버키를 무력하게 만들었다. 스티브가.. "그리워..." 

 

*

 

하이드라가 버키에게 저지른 많은 악행들 중 하나는 오른쪽 위에 있는 두번째 어금니를 뽑은 일이었다. 스스로 생각을 할 수 있는 강화된 하이드라 요원으로 만드는 것이 원래 계획이었지만 버키가 프로그래밍과 싸우는 데 수 개월을 보내자 폐기되었고, 대신 완벽하게 자아를 지우는 계획이 새로 수립되었다.

 

그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 어금니 자리는 비어있었다. 습격 이후, 농도가 높은 청산가리 알약 두 개를 구매 했다. 하나는 빈 어금니 자리에, 나머지 하나는 기계 팔의 손톱 아래에 두었다. 

 

버키는 절대 예전 모습으로 돌아가지 않으리라 다짐했고, 마찬가지로 하이드라가 토니를 데려간다거나 버키가 했던 것처럼 이용할 지도 모른다는 최악의 상황에 대비했다.

 

* 

 

그들은 남쪽으로 향했고 동쪽으로는 리오가 가까워졌을 무렵에 버키는 이상한 변덕으로 여권을 위조하여 토니를 프랑스에 데려 갔다.

 

지중해의 여름은 뜨겁고 건조했다. 그들은 한동안 버려진 포도밭에서 살았다. 

 

토니는 근처의 강가에서 놀았고 프랑스어를 배웠다 -- 스페인어와 크게 다르지 않기 때문에 쉽게 할 수 있었다. 버키는 토니에게 커다란 폭팔을 어떻게 만드는 지 가르쳤고 그들은 강둑에서 돌이나 깡통들을 날리며 시간을 보냈다.

 

이곳은 전쟁이 무엇인지 모르는 것 같았다. 버키는 이곳처럼 평화로운 곳을 본 적이 없었다. 이곳에는 나쁜 기억도 없었다.

 

*

 

여름이 끝났다. 토니의 결석은 기록되었다. 그들은 광대하고 복잡한 인구에서 정체성을 잊기 위해 인도로 떠났다. 그곳에서 하이드라의 존재는 느껴지지 않았다. 

다음 몇 년 간은 원하는 곳으로 여행을 갔다. 콜롬비아, 벨리즈, 남아프리카, 사이프리스, 몰타. 그들은 관광객으로서, 사업가와 아들로서, 휴가객으로서 군중 사이에 스며들었다. 

 

아마도 이렇게 아이를 기르는 사람은 없을 테지만, 버키는 너무 신중했기에 -- 또는 편집 증세가 심했기에 -- 계속 이동하는 것 말고는 할 수 있는게 없었다. 가끔 버키는 하이드라가 자신을, 또는 둘 다를 찾는다는 증거를 발견했다. 이동을 멈출 수 없었다. 한 곳에 머무를 수 없었다. 

버키는 호의를 가진 이방인들이 아빠와 아들이 서로 얼마나 닮았는지 대화를 나눌 때 웃지 않기 위해 노력했다. 둘의 갈색 머리카락은 심지어 색이 달랐다. 사람들은 보고 싶은 것만 본다는 사실을 버키는 오래 전부터 알고 있었다.

 

버키는 마지 못해 영어를 다시 가르쳤다. 아이에겐 어떤 단어도 기억을 불러올 방아쇠가 될 수 있었기에 버키는 아주 조심스럽게 아이를 지켜보았다. 하지만 이제 아이는 10살이었고, 영어를 쓰지 않은지 6년이 흘렀다. 버키는 아이의 어색한 억양을 지우기 위해 노력했지만 버키의 브루클린 억양까지 옮아 버린 것은 막을 순 없었다.

 

그렇지만, 뉴욕 출신처럼 들리는 것 보단 나았다.

토니는 원리와 개념을 스펀지처럼 빨아 들여 그들의 여권과 신분을 위조했다. 그 후 그들은 거의 한 달간을 한국에 체류했고 토니는 컴퓨터의 사용법을 배웠다. 

 

토니는 컴퓨터와 아주 깊은 사랑에 빠졌다. 버키는 처음으로 아이에게 떠나자고 설득했다. 떠난 뒤, 결국, 아이는 며칠 간 우울해 했다.

 

이후 모든 장소에서 토니는 컴퓨터 시스템을 헛점을 발견하는 법을 찾았다. 헛점을 발견하는 일은 버키가 장려하는 놀이가 되었다. 버키는 세상이 어떻게 변하는지 보았다. -- 모든 종이가 전산화 되지는 않을 테지만, 개인용 컴퓨터의 사용법을 아는 것은 자산이 될 터였다. 

토니는 자신이 배운 내용을 옛날에도 타자기와 씨름 조차 해본 적이 없던 버키에게 가르쳐 주었다. 버키가 잔소리를 할 때면, 토니는 버키를 괴롭혔다.

토니는 하루가 다르게 컸다. 하이드라에 대한 질문은 점점 집요해졌다 -- 하이드라는 누구인지, 어째서 자신와 버키는 매일 도망쳐야 하는지, 어떻게 해야 하이드라를 멈추게 할 수 있는지. 

 

버키는 할 수 있는 한 오랫동안 미루려고 했지만 -- 두려움 -- 을 알았다. 토니에게 모든 것을 말해야 할 날은 다가오고 있었다. 

 

하지만 그 날은 아직 당도하지 않았다. 하이드라의 두번째 습격은 토니가 11살이 된 직후에 찾아왔다.


End file.
